The field of the invention pertains to devices for filling and containing yard debris such as leaves, twigs, paper scraps and animal droppings and, in particular, devices for conveniently holding open large plastic garbage bags so that such items can be conveniently swept or raked into the bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,928 discloses a triangular collection device for holding a bag and an integral rake or broom to sweep debris into the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,310 also discloses a triangular collection device for holding a bag. Both of these devices have a separate handle extending from the apex of the triangle remote from the bottom element of the triangle and perpendicular thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,691 discloses a triangular frame wherein the separate handle includes means to retain the bag to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,099 discloses a triangular frame having an offset handle extending therefrom and a plurality of clips for retaining the bag to the frame. A collapsible frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,139 wherein the bag opening is stretched to retain the bag on the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,116 discloses a foldable frame for holding a bag mouth open. One side of the frame is telescopeable to provide adjustment for the size of the bag mouth.
The new yard sweepings collection device comprises a triangular frame having one side frame member extend well beyond the triangular frame to form a convenient handle. A garbage or yard and garden plastic bag has the mouth thereof inserted through the triangular frame. The edge of the plastic bag opening is wrapped around the triangular frame and secured by a plurality of nail or spike ends extending outwardly from the frame.
Preferably, the plastic bag has an opening larger than the triangular frame. The excess plastic may be gathered at the top of the frame and impaled on the nail ends at the top of the frame. The frame includes several nails on each side such that bags with openings somewhat smaller than the frame opening can be used.
Adjacent the nails and attached to the frame are guards to reduce the likelihood of inadvertently brushing against the nails.